Blarg
Blarg is an NPC from the Halloween 2k6 Event. He was first introduced in H2k6 as UFO 01. Blarg would take part in the Halloween 2k6 event alongside his fellow UFO's under his numbered Alias, 01. He is the oldest out of all the aliens and was very secretive. Not much is known about Blarg. Appearance To be written... History During the event, Blarg would make very few towns appearances; where he would speak only in Binary code. He is the only UFO to make no forums appearances; despite having his own subforum. He would even be the only UFO absent during Cindy Donovinh's exclusive interview. 08 would later explain that Blarg had a task from mother, and was too busy to talk to anyone; Mother would later correlate and confirm this. Blarg is in possession of a Perfected G-virus, that he assumedly created himself. It's purpose and what it was meant to be used for remains unknown. NPC alien_ufo_01: Zor Xj-Arn Lgg - NPC alien_ufo_01: Jr frrx 54! NPC alien_ufo_01: Jurer vf 54! NPC alien_ufo_01: Jrncba! ((01 suddenly shuts up, and begins flying around in a panic. He then leaves)) - Asseres: mother, 01 came to towns a few days ago :O we were really surprised! he even talked to us!! but.. i wonder.. what does he think about us gaians? and please send zoit greetings, we all love and miss her Asseres: *r, same with zooeep D' '' '''NPC alien_mothership: 01 ISN'T VERY TALKATIVE. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HE THINKS Asseres: oh, okay, thank you n___n indisposed: Mother, is 01 seriously wrapped in bacon? NPC alien_mothership: BACON? Oo indisposed: THat's what Zoit said NPC alien_mothership: NOW THAT'S JUST SILLY - Omega Will: Mother, where has 01 been this entire time? Was he back at your homeworld? ' 'NPC alien_mothership: NO, HE WAS DOING HIS DUTIES - Decem Tres: can you tell 01 to come and see us XD npc alien_ufo_04: I have not seen 01. Packs: but hes the only one with the g-virus npc alien_ufo_04: Perfected G-virus. npc alien_ufo_04: 05 is creepy. I try to avoid him. Packs: What can you tell us about the Perfected G-virus npc alien_ufo_04: I have no data. It is just rumor I heard. npc alien_ufo_04: The reason why we arrived at Gaia was because we witnessed a large energy explosion on your planet. npc alien_ufo_04: Perhaps 09 has that power now, along with latest Zurg technology. Insane Celos: 04 do you know of a man called X labtechX? npc alien_ufo_04: No, I do not. Decem Tres: i hope 06 doesnt hunt 04 down because shes telling us stuff D: npc alien_ufo_04: I have not disclosed any information which is confidential. Niede: I already guessed at the G Virus aspect. npc alien_ufo_04: G-Virus is a rumor I heard. I do not know what Mother did to 09. - Trivia -Blarg is one of the few Aliens who customized their profile. -Blarg would interesting write the word 'Meat' on his profile. The reason why is not known; but Blarg's seemed to have similar interests as 03. -Blarg exclusively spoke in code during the run of the event. Category:The Zurg Invasion